Comaniter
Howdy, I'm the creator of this species, Comaniter is a comunity of demon-like elements and magic mixed with a wolf or a fox come why it's importent later They have shaded bodys then tails with a grey base. They have horns and side head stripes with the third pair of ears, They have long wings with a shark like tail. If you see a creature named- '~Mana~Recrotment~' [ might start in a week ] You can enter this type then you need to find anything, press Ctrl + F . Now to the species explanation! WOLF BASED: They are stronger from the fox based Comaniters, but they are slower and less deffensive then them Common Wolf Based Comaniter CWBC: The normal Comaniters are one colored and have spessific colors they can use for the shaded look: red,purple,silver. They are the most common, you can put every accessory on them! then the hankerchef thing. They use normal magic. Avrage Stats: 200 HP, 100 Mana, 20 Att, 50 Spd, 10 DEF. Common Comaniters Only have three magic moves they can use. Rare Wolf Based Comaniter RWBC: The Rare ones can use the colors: Black, White, Green, Blue. they are more powerful then the normal wolves and have a darker grey base. You can put almost every accessory on them! head accessories in this one along with the hankerchef. Avrage Stats: 200 HP, 100 Mana, 50 Att, 50 Spd, 10 DEF. These also have only three normal magic moves Epic Wolf Based Comaniter EWBC: The epic has a black start and can only be shaded into greyscale or yellow. They are very powerful and quick and have wings. they may also have front claws or have a diffrent form!. Avrage Stats: 200 HP, 100 Mana, 100 Att, 100 Spd, 10 DEF. they have a rare move and two normal moves or just three normal moves. Legendary Wolf Based Comaniter LWBC: The legendary has a grey base but can shade into: Blue, Yellow or red.They have wings and in rare times claws. They are even better then the epic ones of thier kind and they are forced to be good on the outside. Avrage stats: 400 HP, 500 - 200 Mana, 200 Att, 200 Spd, 20 DEF. They have one legendary move and a rare move and two normal moves, or three common moves Wolf Based Comaniter magic: Common Magic: ' Sight ' - The comaniter can look far into the future ' Retroblade ' - Summons a weapon to the comaniter's liking ' Soul stone ' - can revive an ally, it costs your life or a large amount of mana ' Movefly ' - makes a normal wolf / rare wolf fly ' Mass disaster ' - the user can trigger a disaster of thier liking in thier enemy, like an earthquake or torando ' Hologram ' - Diseves the enemy with holograms, isn't useful if the otehr comaniter has the same magic ' Night Buff ' - turns it to night time and it buffs the user ' Dragon morphisis ' - Makes the enemy confused into beliving that there are two of the user ' Sheild ' - Makes a powerful shield that can be snapped with rare+ magic ' Starlight Fever ' - Allows the Comaniter control space dust, it's just for beauty Rare magic: ' Metamorphisis '- Diasables the abilities of the enemy for a short time, it also wairs out the user ' Ragdoll ' - Makes it unable for the enemy to move for a time that allows the Comaniter to escape ' Star's align ' - Allows the user to use a constilation and get a buff of it to attack better and summons a weapon that represents the constilation Legendary magic: ' UniverseCreation '- Can delete parts of the universe, makes the comaniter fall into a coma after ' Memory loss ' - Will make the enemy lose it's memories, might backfire to the user if they have the same magic FOX BASED: They are fast and sneaky they have higher deffence Common Fox Based Comaniter CFBC: Like the comman wolf, they are faster and have diffrent colors: green blue purple they also have paws. Stats: 100 HP, 100 Mana, 10 Att, 100 Spd, 50 DEF. they have one common move, and thats all Rare Fox Based Comaniter RFBC: Like the common foxes they have diffrent shade colors: Red Black Green. they have tiny side wings that then hardly make them fly, if they can just for a short time and they have paws. Avrage stats: 200 HP, 200Mana, 10 Att. 200 Spd, 50 DEF. they have one rare move or two common moves Epic Fox Based Comaniter EFBC: The colors the can shade into are: grey no shading, Any light color pastels and stuff like that. they have wings and paws. Avrage stats: 200 HP, 200 Mana, 10 Att, 400 Spd, 40 DEF. They have A rare move and a common move Legendary Fox Based Comaniter LFBC: Has a shade of any dark color. They have wings and paws. Avrage Stats: 400 HP, 400 Mana, 20 Att, 400 Spd, 80 DEF. One legendary move or two rare moves Common Moves: ' Blaster ' - The Comaniter can blast magic beams with thier tail ' Speed ' - The Comaniter is able to dubble thier speed ' Silent breath ' - able to make no sound what so ever for a short time Rare Moves: ' Sharp Edge ' - dubbles attack power Legendary Moves: ' Invisiblity ' - Turns the Commaniter Invisible [ MORE WILL COME LATER AS MORE IDEAS POP UP IN MY BRAIN, FOR NOW YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN MOVES OR GIVE IDEAS ] Category:Species